Amor que perdura
by Valentina-san
Summary: Aún con el paso de los años, el amor de Gohan y Videl perdura.


Amor que perdura.

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Toriyama, yo solo los tomo prestados para entretenerlos con mi humilde imaginación.

Sentada sobre la arena blanca y suave de la playa, Videl cerró sus hermosos ojos azules disfrutando de la refrescante y salada brisa que acariciaba su rostro, mientras que el sonido de las olas del mar llegaba hasta sus oídos provocando que la paz rebosara en ella.

En ciudad Satán, era algo imposible conseguir una tranquilidad como esa y por dicha razón se encontraba en la playa, con el propósito de abandonar el disturbio que constantemente la rodeaba en su sociedad.

Las cosas en su vida habían cambiado mucho después de terminar la preparatoria pero cuando visitaba la playa el tiempo parecía regresarse y los recuerdos que ella más atesoraba se reproducían en su mente.

 **En esa misma playa, hace aproximadamente seis años, una joven pareja yacía sentados sobre una manta de cuadros rojos y blancos, disfrutando de un delicioso picnic.**

 **—¡Aguarda, Gohan! ¡Si sigues comiendo así no me dejarás nada! —Se quejó Videl dedicándole una mirada severa al joven de cabellos negros que devoraba los bocadillos que ella misma preparó para su primera cita. La justiciera comprendía que el semi-saiyajin debía de consumir grandes cantidades de comida para quedar satisfecho pero ella también traía una gran apetito.**

 **—Lo siento, Videl — Se disculpó Gohan apenado —Es que todo lo que preparaste está delicioso, lo mejor que has preparado. Realmente has mejorado mucho —Halagó con sinceridad (haciendo que la ojiazul se sintiera orgullosa), en varios ocasiones había probado la comida de Videl y aunque ésta no era muy buena al principio, actualmente cocinaba mucho mejor gracias a la ayuda de Milk y desde luego, a su esfuerzo.**

 **—No es para tanto —Dijo Videl jugueteando con una de sus coletas —Solo seguí las recetas del libro que tu madre me regaló — Añadió sonrojándose, todavía recordaba el momento en que la madre de Gohan le obsequiaba el libro de cocina mientras le decía que de seguro le sería muy útil para cuando se casara con el pelinegro.**

 **—Aunque la verdad este pollo está algo crudo, quizás debes practicar un poco más —Se atrevió a comentar Gohan observando dicho ingrediente dentro de su sándwich.**

 **—¡No es cierto! Cada bocadillo lo preparé perfectamente! Además, ¿tú que sabes de cocina? Ni siquiera saboreas la comida, solo te la tragas —Replicó Videl apenada intentando excusarse.**

 **—Bien, no te enojes, enana —Dijo Gohan riendo divertido —Anda, come una de estas — Le ofreció amablemente una fresa con chocolate y dirigiéndola hacia sus labios.**

 **—Olvídalo, no voy a hacer eso —Contestó Videl al ver el gesto tan cursi de Gohan, sin embargo el semi-saiyajin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y le metió la fresa a la fuerza. Ésta gruñó molesta e infló sus mejillas en un gesto tan infantil que el alter-ego del Gran Saiyaman no pudo evitar soltar una leve carcajada. Cada vez que Videl se molestaba le parecía adorable.**

 **Con el sol apunto de ocultarse, ambos adolescentes, dirigieron su mirada hacia el mar, el cual reflejaba el cielo teñido de naranja y amarillo gracias a los últimos rayos del día que hacía posible ese maravilloso atardecer.**

 **—¿Sabes? —Videl rompió el silencio —Hacía tanto que no venía a la playa, la última vez fué cuando cumplí seis años y cuando mi madre estaba viva —Comento con leve melancolía — Sé que no debería ponerme triste ahora pero.. me hubiera gustado mucho que ella te hubiera podido conocer. Estoy segura de que le hubieras caído muy bien.—**

 **—¿En serio lo crees?—Preguntó Gohan mirándola sorprendido, Videl nunca hablaba de su madre y que ella lo hiciera con él realmente le alegraba.**

 **—Por supuesto, ¿que madre no querría para su hija un chico tan bondadoso, inteligente, fuerte y apuesto?—Respondió Videl guiñándole un ojo, Gohan se sonrojó.**

 **—No exageres, la verdad a veces me pregunto por qué aceptaste salir conmigo, yo no tengo mucho que ofrecerte, al menos no por ahora.— Expresó Gohan levemente entristecido, él no podría brindarle los lujos que Videl acostumbraba y aún no estaba seguro de si án aprobaría su relación.**

 **No digas eso — la pelinegra curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa —Toda mi vida he tenido lujos y comodidades pero nada de eso me importa. Tú me das mucho mas que toda una fortuna.— Dijo la ojiazul para acto seguido apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Gohan y regresaba su vista al mar.**

 **Mientras, el pelinegro sonrió y pasó un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de Videl para abrazarla. Su primer cita con ella estaba siendo perfecta pero aún había algo que se moría por hacer.**

 **—Videl, ¿podrías.. cerrar tus ojos? —Le preguntó con timidez, provocando que ésta se separara un poco para mirarlo entre curiosa y nerviosa.**

 **—¿Que? — Inquirió sospechando de su intención.**

 **—Vamos, confía en mí —Dijo sonriendo amable mientras que tomaba su mano con suavidad, Videl simplemente asintió y cerró los ojos confiando en él.**

 **Sin poder seguir reprimiendo sus sentimientos Gohan rozó los labios suaves y delicados de la joven con los suyos, compartiendo así con ella su primer beso. Los latidos del corazón de Videl se volvían cada vez mas fuertes y rápidos pero decidida a no dejar que el momento terminara, le devolvió un fuerte beso que lo obligó a abrir sus labios y moverlos en un ritmo apasionado.**

 **—Te amo, Videl — Confesó el pelinegro una vez que se separaron por falta de aire.**

—¡Mamá! —La voz alegre de Pan, sacó a Videl de sus pensamientos tras llamar su atención.

—¿Si, hija?—Preguntó Videl mirando como su pequeña de 4 años se le acercaba corriendo.

—¡Mira lo que papá y yo encontramos! —Habló emocionada la niña mostrándole a su madre una esfera dela dragón de cuatro estrellas —Papá dice que si pido un deseo, mi tatarabuelo Son Gohan me lo cumplirá!—

—Pues deberías de escucharlo, ¿no crees?—Dijo Videl cariñosa acariciándole una mejilla.

—¡Si, voy a pedirle que tú y papá se amen toda la vida para que me den un hermano! —Asintió la pequeña pelinegra sonriendo con inocencia.

—¿Eh? —Videl miró a su hija con gran sorpresa.

—¡Es una buena idea! —Comentó Gohan alegre y en un tono sugestivo, acercándose a su familia y trayendo consigo tres helados, algo perfecto para un día caluroso como ese.

—¡Gohan! —Videl se sonrojó intensamente ante lo que su esposo le estaba insinuando, éste sin duda había dejado atrás un poco de su timidez.

—No te preocupes, amor —Gohan se dirigió a su hija y le entregó un helado —Cada día amo más a tu madre al igual que a ti, lo haré toda la vida.—

Pan recibió el helado alegre con una mano y con la otra sostuvo la esfera del dragón. Sin embargo, tuvo el presentimiento de que su deseo se le había cumplido hace mucho.

Gohan se sentó al lado de su esposa y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Videl sonrió, le alegraba saber que aún con el paso de los años aún la amaba, tal como le había confesado aquel día en su primera cita y en ese mismo lugar.

. Aún con el paso de los años su amor perduraba.


End file.
